henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Checker Fred/April 2018 Schedule/HD season 5 thoughts
Alright guys, depending on witch show you are in full swing this blog could get a little depressing, but first I want to wish everyone a happy and safe Easter weekend. Before we get into each show lets take a look at how many episodes each show has left for their season. I am not going to include Star Falls as that one just Starts on Saturday. #The Thundermans-5 episodes #Henry Danger-9 episodes after April #Game Shakers- 10 episodes after April #Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn- 8 episodes #Knight Squad 11 episodes after April #School of Rock- Finished after April 8th Lets start with Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn, the show is not returning this month, so I am thinking the show may return in May or sometime in the summer and end in June or July depending on how Nick decides to do the schedule. Nick isn't doing Sunday's this coming month, so we may see this show return on Saturday's. The Thundermans is winding down and should be over by Early-mid July. It has been rumored that the remaining episodes will start airing again June, so I think some of them will air along Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn and Knight Squad. As for Knight Squad I think the remaining episode will air along side Henry Danger, Game Shakers, and the remaining episodes of Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn with mixing them in and out. I think Nick will use Sunday's if they really need to, but after 4/8 they will stop airing episodes on Sunday. The main goal would be to stretch out Game Shakers and Henry Danger for as long as they can. Until Cousins for life starts airing in the Fall. Henry Danger on the other hand will be stretched go through the Fall if possible depending how season 5 plays out. So lets talk about Henry Danger season 5, As of now the show is indeed renewed for season 5, but since Dan is leaving Nick things may change as that is why we aren't creating a page for season 5 at this time. So what could happen? well it is most likely Dan won't be involved in the fifth season as well as his production team, witch means all the directors, writers and other crew members won't be working on the show since his production company have left Nickelodeon as well. If Nick does indeed hire a new production team, that creates a problem as Dan normally but's everything in his personal storage units or Dan takes things to his house. So basically, that would leave Nick to try and recreate everything since his production company owns all the sets/props. Now things could go a few different directions. Jace mentioned in the interview is contract is for 5 seasons, but we know Nick doesn't have to follow that as seen with the Thundermans as they have a similar contract, but what if Dan current contract that is about to expire is could be for Henry Danger season 5, well a few things could happen Dan could still work on season 5 and everything is fine, or Nick will make the production company do season 5, but hire a new show runner, which would probably be Chris Nowak for the new show runner, there are other some people that could do it that are part of the producing team, but will likely be Chris. Another option is that Nick could just end the show altogether, but that doesn't look like it will happen. Only time will tell in the coming weeks and months. I could see production starting anytime between the end of April to mid summer depending on how the film pans out. It does still look like Film is still a go, but if Dan will be involved is unlikely unless he already wrote the script. Only time will tell what will happen, but what do you all think will happen with Henry Danger. and finally let's talk Game Shakers. This show has been decreased from 20 episodes to 18 episodes for season 3, and the ratings haven't been looking good lately. Well Nick decided to just cancel the show altogether as we expected would happen. It seems like Dan found out about this a day before they were supposed to wrap production, so it looks like were just stuck with a regular episode, now rumors have been going around that the show would end on a cliff hanger that would of lead into a season 4, but this is unknown until the episode actually airs or we this information comes out from the cast. However if the last scene wasn't shot, I could maybe see Dan doing a quick rewrite on set if the show did end on a cliff hanger into the next season will see what happens with this. What are your thoughts about this? That basically wraps it up, so here is the schedule. Henry Danger *4/7/18 (Sa.) 8:00 PM NICK (#410) Budget Cuts *4/14/18 (Sa.) 8:00 PM NICK (#417) Diamonds Are For Heather *4/28/18 (Sa.) 8:00 PM NICK (#412) Car Trek Game Shakers *4/1/18 (Su.) 7:00 PM NICK (#306) Escape From Utah! *4/8/18 (Su.) 7:00 PM NICK (#305) Super Ugly Head *4/28/18 (Sa.) 8:30 PM NICK (#307) Hot Bananas School of Rock *4/1/18 (Su.) 7:30 PM NICK (#317) I Love Rock and Roll: Part I *4/8/18 (Su.) 7:30 PM NICK (#318) I Love Rock and Roll: Part II Star Falls *4/7/18 (Sa.) 9:00 PM NICK (#102) The Everything Wash *4/14/18 (Sa.) 9:00 PM NICK (#104) The Play *4/28/18 (Sa.) 9:00 PM NICK (#103) The Birthday Knight Squad *4/7/18 (Sa.) 8:30 PM NICK (#109) Parent Teacher Knight *4/14/18 (Sa.) 8:30 PM NICK (#112) Do the Knight Thing Category:Blog posts